UnExpecting
by CuteChibiChocoCloud
Summary: They were a happy couple until one of them became pregnant, turning their lives upside down. How will the two cope with the coming of a baby? Warning: MPreg, yaoi. CloudXLeon
1. Chapter 1

**Un-Expecting**

**by CuteChibiChocoCloud**

Disclaimer: I only own Leon's underwear from KH1 which I bought on e-bay…I've been conned, haven't I? Dammit, I should've remembered that he doesn't wear undergarments!

Synopsis: Things go awry for the happy couple, as one of them gets pregnant after their tea is accidentally spiked by Cloud's grandpa. Who will be pregnant and how will they cope? MXM relationships, detailed scenes of intimacy which are not suitable for the underage and homophobes. Also, if m-preg bothers you, shoo!

Pairings: LeonXCloud and more in the future.

AN: _Just to say that Leon and Cloud are nineteen and eighteen respectively. Just to clear that up before this starts._

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 1

Cloud was truly happy. Why you ask? Well, for starters he had the most gorgeous, sexy boyfriend in the whole wide world. Secondly, said gorgeous, sexy boyfriend would be arriving at any moment to hang out at his place. This, meant making out and possibly getting laid. Who could honestly say they wouldn't be completely happy in a situation such as this?…I thought so…

Anyway, there he was, shoving more gel in his golden spikes, knowing fine well what damage his boyfriend could do to his hair after mussing it about during their little 'sessions' together. He wouldn't have minded if it didn't take so long to get it just right, but sadly he and the mirror spent over half an hour in each other's company while he sorted his hair. He thought it was sad that on occasions he couldn't even spend that amount of time with his boyfriend; life just sucks that way sometimes.

He was so fixated on perfecting his image that he didn't even hear the doorbell go. A sing-song voice called up the stairs alerted him of his anticipated guest.

"Clo-- oud! Your boy--friend's here!"

Nearly knocking over all his hair products to the floor, he hastily up righted them all as he anxiously yelled, "Thanks Sora, tell him I'll be down in a minute!" Of course his boyfriend would have heard him too, but that didn't cross his mind as he quickly sprayed a thick mist of hair spray to reinforce the hold of his thick spikes. Coughing as he was smothered by the potent spray, he blindly threw the many bottles on his table into one of the drawers. His eyes blinked fast as the spray stung them like mace. He really should remember to shut his eyes when he does that.

Rubbing vehemently at his baby blues, he leaned against the wooden tabletop, sighing as the air finally cleared so he could breath again. Looking into the mirror to make sure he hadn't ruined his look somehow during his little bout, he froze in place.

"Leon, how long have you been standing there?" he asked, voice breathy like he'd just ran a marathon.

Leaning against the doorway, the brunet shrugged, keeping his face totally neutral, "Not long…You should really think about cutting down on the hair spray. I don't want to come up here and find that you've chocked from the fumes one of these days."

Glaring heatedly, he protested, "I don't use _that_ much…"

"Whatever." Leon walked into the room, calmly kicking the door shut behind him.

"Why did you come up anyway?" he went back to hiding the remaining bottles, acting like he had been offended in some way by Leon's comment, "Didn't my brother tell you I'd come down for you?" He wouldn't have been surprised if Sora had forgotten to say so; short attention span and all that.

Suddenly, Leon's smooth voice was caressing the curve of his neck as he stated, "I thought I'd save you the round trip. After all, we'd inevitably come back here, right." It wasn't a question, just a fact. They mainly spent their time together in his room, not ones to waste perfectly good time to feel each other up.

Cloud merely nodded with a groan as he felt a firm chest connect with his back, curving nicely against one another. Arms encircled him and teeth nibbled gently at the tip of his left ear. In return, he ran his hands along the top of leather clad thighs. Groaning, the brunet turned him around so that they were facing each other. Sliding his hands into the rear trouser pockets, the blonde pulled Leon right up against him, face slanting upwards in invitation. Like a true gentleman, the icy eyed teen accepted the invite, leaning down to place a kiss onto wanton lips.

Removing his hands from Leon's ass, he ran them up to his lower back, pulling out the white tank top from the trouser waist. Fingers explored the many curves of the man's well defined back. The kiss progressed from chaste to animalistic as the brunet took the lead in their passionate encounter; tongue ravishing the blonde's mouth with fervour.

Cloud yelped into Leon's mouth as he was unexpectedly mounted onto the table behind him. Wrapping his legs around the other's waist, Cloud moaned as a rogue hand travelled up his abdomen, reaching his chest only to nip his pierced nipple lightly. Leon rubbed himself against his lover's similarly trapped arousal, wanting to relieve himself of the raging need building through his being.

"Ungh, Leon." the golden haired one whimpered, desperation tinting his angelic tones.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Shit!" he yelled, suddenly pushing Leon away, making the brunet land painfully on his behind.

"Cloud, can I come in?" his mother, ever the one for perfect timing.

"NO!" he screeched, then cleared his throat, and tried to say steadily, "Ugh, just give me a sec."

By now, Leon had picked himself from the floor, rubbing his ass with a scowl etched onto his face. Amazing how his brow never wrinkled when he did that. Cloud mouthed a 'sorry', feeling just as bad as his boyfriend did, straightening out his clothing again. His mum knew about him and Leon's relationship, but he didn't want her to know what he had just been doing before she so rudely interrupted. Nope, what went on between him and his boyfriend was secret; no point in disturbing his dear mother with images that he didn't want to share.

Making sure Leon was in a presentable condition, he went over to the door and pulled it open. His mother stood there, with a bright smile donning her cheery face. She had the exact same bright, blue eyes and golden hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail. Like him, she was quite petite and pale. His brother had gotten his father's looks; darker hair, lightly tanned skin and a rounder face, but shared the same eyes as them both. Their father had died when Sora was only five years old; the woman didn't let the stress of being a single mother show if she was so.

"Ah, my little boy told me that you'd popped by." the little boy obviously being Sora. Amazing he actually remembered to tell her; he was on a roll today, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." The cheeky grin on her face suggested that she knew fine well that she had, but was playing possum in an attempt to make the two fluster with embarrassment.

"No, nothing at all mum." he croaked. The pale powdering of pink on his cheeks made him even more unconvincing, much to his mother's glee.

"Ms Strife." Leon greeted with a slight cock of his head, arms folded across his broad chest.

Hand on hip, she brandished a pointing finger toward the brunet, "Now Squall, what have I told you. Just call me Grace."

Nearly bursting into giggles, Cloud peered over to Leon, who pinched the bridge of his nose like he had a bad headache, knowing what was coming next, "That's Leon." That man was never one to disappoint.

Throwing her hands up to her mouth, she chuckled quietly, "Oh, my apologies Leon, I keep forgetting." That explains where Sora got that trait from, "Now Cloud, you do remember that your supposed to be going over to your grandfather's for tea today?"

"Shit, I totally forgot." well, maybe that 'memory loss' gene had leaked into him too…only a little bit though, "What's the time now?"

"Language young man." his mother tsked, shaking her head in disapproval, glancing down at her watch, "It's twenty to three."

"Shi--oh, crap! I'm supposed to be there at three!" he looked over at Leon guiltily, "But I can't just leave Leon, he only just got here."

Optimistically smiling, Grace suggested, "Why don't you take him with you? I'll call your grandfather in advance, I'm sure he won't mind sweetie."

Moving closer to his boyfriend, he reached out to touch a muscled bicep, "How about it, you don't have to go if you don't want to?"

With a deep sigh and roll of the eyes, he replied, "Sure, whatever."

Clasping her hands together and cocking her head to the side, Cloud's mum said, "Alright, I'll just call him to let him know. You'd better get moving if you expect to get there on time. You know how much he hates people being late."

Groaning, the blonde said, "Yeah mum, I know."

Ms Strife left the two to their own devices as she headed for the telephone. The two had a small talk; mostly Cloud professing how sorry he was, promising to make it up to him later. With every apology, the brunet either grunted or said 'whatever', finding the blonde's behaviour too amusing to put to an end. Maybe he could find some way to get Cloud to 'make it up to him' like he kept saying. He could think of a few things that would make him forgive the airhead.

However, little did Leon know how mind bogglingly strange his grandpa was, and how lenient he'd be after the meeting. Cloud thought the old man was possibly one of the most annoying and strange thing he'd ever had the misfortune of being related to. What Leon didn't know wouldn't hurt him…that was, until they reached his grandpa's house.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_Whee, one chapter completed, hell yeah! This is being written in honour of Cloud-kun, whose birthday has just passed and I started writing this on the same date (August 19th for those who don't know). Also inspired by a funny conversation I had with my big sister, so kudos to her. Don't worry, Cloud isn't a ditzy blonde femmy boy, but can have his moments, just like we all do. Cyber cookies for anyone who can guess who Cloud's grandpa is! Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own one of Sephiroth's pretty wing feathers which I bought on e-bay…don't tell me, I've been conned again? I don't think anyone whose tried plucking his feathers has lived to tell the tale…bugger!

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 2

They arrived safely outside Cloud's grandpa's unscathed as they dismounted his precious motorbike, Fenrir. Removing their helmets, the blonde hooked them on each handlebar. This part of the district was relatively quiet, so there was very little risk of them being mugged. Why anyone would just steal helmets is beyond me, but people have stolen stranger things before.

Together, they walked through a rickety old gate, which really needed replacing, into an unkempt garden. The grass was knee high, plentiful of weeds, and was that a thicket of venus fly traps in the far corner? Lovely…

Yes, the man who lived in this rugged looking bungalow was a tad on the crazy side. No matter how many times he or his mother had offered, the old man refused to let anyone tidy up his garden. He liked to have a 'natural' garden, not a 'boring, false, suburban piece of nonsense', to quote him. Therefore they just left it alone; if he wanted to be stubborn, it was his problem when those venus fly traps mutated into Audrey II's and ate him.

Braving the jungle of a lawn, Cloud took a deep breath before knocking the brass door knocker. Walking in without waiting, Leon followed suit without questioning. His grandpa had been pre-warned about him bringing a friend along, so he knew it was only them anyway. He wasn't the type of man who had a lot of guests. Unlike the front garden, the inside of his house was very neat and precise. It was very scarce in the hallway, only a coat and hat rack by the door and a few walking sticks propped against the wall.

"You're late." an elderly voice stated with a hint of annoyance.

Slapping his forehead, barely restraining a groan, Cloud led the way into the sitting room, where his granddad sat waiting in a tall, cushioned red chair, slightly worn out from years of usage. He wore something akin to a hospital robe; it was a primary blue that reached just above his skinny ankles, with matching pointy shoes to compliment it (as much as a skanky dress thing can be complimented). To top of his outfit, no pun intended, was a tall hat of the same colour, which ended at a sharp tip just below the top of the chair. He wore this daft garb because he had this delusion that he was an alchemist; a magician of sorts. Like I said before; a loony.

"Sorry Merlin." he didn't like being called grandpa or anything like that; says it makes him feel like an old man, hence calling him by his first name. Denial much.

Glancing at his lover to make sure he was okay, Cloud was pleased to see that he looked unperturbed as per usual. I guess it takes more than a nutty old man to ruffle Leon's feathers.

"We got here as soon as we could." he said in hopes that the old geezer would be appeased by it. Unfortunately for him, a miracle didn't happen.

"Not soon enough clearly, since you are six minutes late." always one for precision, "Nice to meet you young lad, my name is Merlin." He held out a bony hand out to Leon, whose nose crinkled on one side; which Cloud would have cooed at if they had been alone.

"Leon." It seemed that the brunet's antisocial behaviour stretched out to old people too. This would either make this visit a lot more easier, or a lot harder.

The smile that had been on Merlin's face gradually slipped away as he took back his extended hand. Grumbling something unintelligible under his breath, he stood up and hobbled into the kitchenette past the dining room.

"You two take a seat while I make some tea."

Without replying, the two made their way to the dining room table. It was small and circular, since there had never been any need for anything bigger. His grandpa would spend Christmas at his place, so he didn't have that excuse either. Cloud smiled at Leon who had his eyes shut, face in hands; a sign that he was utterly frustrated.

He would have made a comment on how he was sorry that Leon had to put up with his batty grandfather, but pre-mentioned old man had the ears of a bat. Nothing went unheard in his house. Instead, he put a hand onto his thigh, and squeezed it encouragingly. Retreating momentarily from his little hideaway, Cloud could have sworn he saw a miniature smile as the brunet turned away.

Meanwhile, the devious old coot was scouring through his cupboards as the kettle sat boiling on the gas stove. For the life of him, he couldn't find the bottle containing the potion he was after. After the cold reception he received from his grandsons' rude companion, he wanted to teach the young brat a lesson. No one messed with the great sorcerer Merlin and got away with it! Some of the bottles he happened across were a bit much, their contents being a tad too extreme and would be unfair. No, just some hair loss or sores would do. Steam billowed out of the kettle with a high pitched whine, alarming him that his time for searching was up. They'd get suspicious if he was gone for too long, so he had to pick something now. Picking up a random bottle, he placed it on the counter along with three cups containing a tea bag in each. Pouring the hot water, he removed the tea bags and put a dollop of milk in each of them. In one, he poured a substantial amount of his homemade potion. He took a brief look at it's label, but it was too faded to make out what it was. Not really caring whether it was lethal or not, he re-entered the dining room with the cups on a tray. He memorised which one had the potion in it, and handed it to the brunet boy instantly.

Leon was by no means a tea person, but nodded as he received his steaming cup, "Thank you."

The blonde was fairly content with his boyfriends behaviour. No, he wasn't being particularly nice, but he was being civil. That was a lot to ask of him, especially in this instance. He was sure if it was the other way around, he'd have snapped out by now.

He also gave his thanks as he was handed his cup, and took a small sip out of it. It was far too hot for him, burning his tongue as he swallowed it down. So, he placed it down on the table, and smiled awkwardly at his grandpa.

"So, how have you been?" might as well get to the point of this visit, to check up on his grandpa for his mother. The woman worried far too much.

"I have been rather well, thank you very much. I went back to the past and met King Arthur when he was a young lad, a lot younger than you are now. A bit dim, but with my help, he got there in the end." Cloud nodded his head and acted like he was interested, his eyes itching to roll in disbelief. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leon raise a brown eyebrow. He really should have warned him before they'd arrived here. "Apart from that, just the usual. Creating more potions, looking after Archimedes."

How could he forget, Archimedes, Merlin's beloved talking owl. Yep, you heard me right, 'talking'. That is how far this man's insanity goes; to the point where he believes his pet bird talks…and has an IQ of 150. There is no hope for him, hence him not being put into a mental institute or old person's home. Not that either of these places would take him, too disturbing for even them.

"That's good." he said, taking another sip of his still too hot tea to avoid an uncomfortable silence.

"So Leon," oh god, he was going to interrogate his boyfriend, just fantastic. Merlin still didn't know that he was gay, and he didn't want to know what his reaction would be. Far too unpredictable to risk, and it wasn't a necessary piece of information anyway. "How is it that you know Cloud here?"

In his monotone voice, he answered, "He's my boyfriend."

Merlin began to raise the tea cup to his lips, "Oh, that's nice--" as he took a swig of the tea, he nearly chocked as Leon's words finally clicked. Oh well, so much for hiding his sexual preference, "--You mean, he's--really?" he shakily place the cup on the table. Cloud was nervous now, he didn't know what his grandfather's thoughts were on male couples. Well, he was about to find out. "How long?"

Scratching the back of his head, a gesture which he picked up from his best friend, he replied, "For a few years now, but Leon's only my second boyfriend." Might as well be perfectly honest, it was all out in the open now.

Beady eyes screwed up behind wire glasses, contemplating what information he had been bestowed with. There was a very small, very brief smile before he looked back up at him. It was rather disconcerting actually; as if he was plotting something evil, "I'm surprised you didn't tell me sooner." He didn't sound surprised, "Oh well, at least I know now."

That was it; no catty comments, no homophobic insults, nothing. Only the slurping sound of tea being consumed. Although, the blonde wasn't sure if he preferred the silence or not. Deciding to ignore it, he focused his thoughts on the cup of tea in front of him.

Thank goodness Cloud couldn't read minds, because if he could, he would have known what his granddad's real thoughts on his choice of partner were. All the old man wanted to do was cackle wildly, as he watched Leon drink the last dregs of his tea. Although he didn't know what he had spiked the young man's drink with, he had a funny feeling that it was going to cause problems for the foul brunet.

When the two left a while later, he sent them off with a genuine smile; genuine in a mischievous sense.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_Shoot, I can't believe how OOC I made Merlin. But if he was a (vaguely) normal grandpa, I could imagine him being all mental and evil. Old people are evil in general. Oh well, it's all for laughs anyway. So, what has naughty granddaddy spiked Leon's tea with me wonders? Hmm? Well, only time will tell. Keep the reviews a comin', I will do my best to reply to them all. Sayonara!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Sora's Keyblade with chocobo keychain which I bought on e-bay…don't tell me, I've gone and gotten myself conned again? As much as I've tried, it just refuses to open the door to my hot neighbour's home…aw, to hell!

WARNING: Yup, if you've read my other fics you'll know what the word in capital letters means. Yaoi sex, ahoy! Yah-hargh! To make sure I don't get any complaints, this means that two guys are gonna have sex. Nothing dark or violent, just some good ole smut. You have been warned.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 3

"I still can't believe I had to spend an hour in the presence of that maniac." the brunet shook his long locks, "I could tell he didn't like me."

They were back in Cloud's room, sitting on his bed and it was nearing five in the afternoon. The fading sunlight barely lit up the large room as it reached out with it's wilting rays. This time, Cloud had specifically asked that he and Leon be left alone for the remainder of his stay. To this, Sora threw a teasing remark about getting down and dirty together. As mother's do, Grace walloped him lightly across the back of the head and scolded him for making such a comment. Although what his brother had said was true, it was just wrong to mention in front of their mum. The things that growing boys do. No tact whatsoever.

Trying to console him, he hugged the man's waist as he said, "You're just being paranoid. Of course he liked you."

He snorted, half-glaring down at his younger lover, "I really couldn't care less what he thought. And paranoid? Don't make me laugh."

Speaking in as serious a voice as he could pull off, he retorted, "Wouldn't dream of making you laugh. Didn't think it was even possible."

His icy gaze still fixed, the shaggy haired brunet slowly pushed Cloud until he was flat on his back, forcing him to lift his legs onto the mattress, "You really shouldn't mock me, not when you have a debt to pay."

Gulping, the blonde asked, eyes sparkling, "I-I do?"

"Mhmm." he hummed, leaving a trail of kisses along a pale jaw line, "You promised me earlier that you'd make the time I had to spend at that old man's place up to me. Remember?"

Buttons began to be undone, exposing more and more of his chest as Leon continued, "Yes, I remember. Wh-what do you want?"

"You." he answered simply, undoing the final button on Cloud's pale blue shirt. He captured the other in a fiery kiss as he pushed the fabric off smaller shoulders. Even though the blonde was caught up in Leon's adoring lips, he managed to lean up off the bed to let him remove his shirt completely. Leon faltered for a moment, to pull his own tee over his head, before deepening the kiss he shared with his lover.

Once again, Leon found himself dominating the blue eyed wonder beneath him. His tongue meshed with another just as eager as his own, wanting to taste each other's wonderful flavour. If anyone had decided to walk into the room that moment, neither of them would have noticed. They were too focused on each other, on how it felt when flesh touched flesh.

There was a small whimper as Leon pulled out of the kiss, his lips moved along his smooth neck and down his chest, where small nipples waited to be tended to. His tongue darted over the right one, which had a small ring piercing through it, heightening the sensation that shot through it's nerves. Tugging carefully, Leon was more than pleased at Cloud's reaction. There was a throaty moan and slim fingers ran over his scalp, gripping it, but not enough to cause pain. He flicked the metal with his tongue, bringing up a hand to tweak at the neglected nipple.

A hand clawed his back desperately, "Leon, please!"

Ceasing his ministrations on Cloud's pale nipples, he looked up to see what the blonde was after. Fingers slid from his hair as did the hand scraping his back, both reaching down for the button and fly of his leather pants. They fumbled in their excited jitters, but eventually managed to successfully undo them. Getting upright, Leon shuddered as Cloud leaned up with him and helped slide his trousers and briefs to his knees, hands smoothing over jutting hips. He managed to shimmy out of then completely, kicking them out the way off the bed.

Propped on his elbows, Cloud felt his heart race as the brunet began to rid of his denim jeans. He rose his pelvis up so that they could be easily slither down his legs. His tasteful boxers remained on however, but it didn't look like Leon planned on having them there for long. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, Leon pulled them down enough to reveal a smooth trail of gold, kissing it delicately, sending shivers down his spine and along his member. Those lips, ever descending, getting dangerously close, but still not close enough. In fact, they were deliberately avoiding his growing arousal. Cloud liked some good foreplay, but right now he was impatient and god damn it, he wanted to get laid.

"Leon!" he growled, need dripping off with every bead of sweat, "I need you now."

Leon chuckled, pulling the boxers over Cloud's ankles and disposing of them, "You're rather keen today."

"Stop chatting and get the lube." he didn't know why, but Leon was looking too fine for him not to lay. He couldn't wait much longer, even though it wasn't in his natural to be so forward and wanting.

Moving away from Cloud, the brunet quickly opened up the blonde's bedside cabinet, middle drawer and grabbed the tube of lubrication from it's usual resting place. When he settled himself back on top of Cloud, he paused as he began untwisting the tube lid. A strange feeling swept over him. At first, it was slight nausea, but then it transformed into something completely different. It was the first time he'd felt this way.

"Cloud, I want you to fuck me." If he was Cloud, he would have looked shocked too. He'd never expected to hear himself say that, but that's what he wanted, no, needed right now. There was a first time for everything.

A pretty blush crept onto the blonde's cheeks, as he shyly stroked Leon's powerful thighs, "Really? But I've never--"

Pressing a silencing finger, he shook his head, "Hush, I know. I'll guide you if you want, it'll be okay. Unless you don't want you of course."

A soft smile spread on Cloud's pink lips, "I want to, it's just came as a shock. I wasn't expecting this."

"Me neither," he admitted freely, "But you deserve it. I've had you, so you have the right to have me too."

With an affirmative blink, Cloud took the lube from the brunet's loose grasp. Unscrewing the cap, he then squeezed out a decent amount, spreading it on his fingers. Placing it aside, he sat up, Leon's bare legs parted with him in between them. He lingered awhile at his entrance, making sure that the puckered opening was lubricated enough to begin slipping his fingers in without it hurting too much. When Cloud was content with his work, he inserted a digit cautiously. He remembered how much his first time had hurt; he hadn't thought to ask Leon if it was his, but decided not to ask anyway. Virgin or not, he'd be gentle, unless the brunet asked otherwise.

He grunted with discomfort, but found a weird pleasure from the probing finger, "T-two." he rasped. Cloud didn't fail to disappoint as he added a second digit. Leon grabbed the bed sheets and balled his fists, hissing with desire as the intrusion was made larger. Even though he was doing a fine job with merely his fingers, stroking in some very gratifying places, it wasn't enough. He wanted more, "Cloud, I want you _now_!"

"Are you sure? We haven't even reached three yet." blue eyes searching his face for the answer, trying to make sure his lover was indeed ready enough.

Pushing him backwards, Leon grabbed the lube and soaked Cloud's cock with a generous amount. The blonde writhed as he was pumped until he was sufficiently coated. He would have complained about the hand's disappearance, but it was replaced with something much better. The brunet groaned as he lowered himself onto Cloud, choosing to remain still when he'd taken as much as he could in to adjust.

All he wanted to do was pound himself into the tight heat that enveloped his raging dick, but for the sake of not hurting Leon, he restrained himself. It wasn't an easy task, but he coped. This was his first time giving instead of receiving, and boy did it feel good. His hands held the panting brunet's waist, whose eyes were shut. He looked to be in pain.

"You okay Leon?" he asked, looking up with a fond gaze.

The man nodded, but Cloud wasn't at all convinced. He knew how sore it was, and remembered what his first lover had done to him to ease the pain.

"Here, I'll help you take your mind off the pain." he closed a hand around Leon's member, and began to rub it into full hardness.

As much as his ass hurt like hell, the hand on his swelling organ felt like heaven in comparison. Without thinking about it, he instinctually began moving along the length which he was impaled upon. It had been a long time since he'd allowed anyone to fuck him, but he still knew how to ride a man to orgasm, as well as himself.

Beneath him, his lover moaned as quietly as he could; which was the equivalent of being really loud. Not that he cared, all he cared about was the handsome rogue moving atop him and the build up of his upcoming orgasm. He now pushed up into Leon's body, trying to go in as deep as was possible.

Hands pressed flat against Cloud's abdomen, the brunet grunted loudly as he felt himself nearing the edge. The way his lover was mewling ever so sweetly indicated that he too was near. He always like it when he and a lover came together or near enough.

Throwing his head back, he bit his lip to stop him from yelling out, coming all over himself and Cloud's stomachs. As his body tightened around the blonde's member, he felt hand grip his hips roughly and there was a final upward thrust.

For a while they stayed still, basking in the euphoric afterglow. They were glorious to one another; gods in each other's temple: this was their moment, their beautiful, amazing moment.

Removing himself from on top of Cloud, he gracefully fell back onto the bed, breath coming out in deep gusts. Taking the blonde's hand in his own, he clasped it affectionately, "Was that good for you?"

Wheezing heavily, he squeezed the hand back, "Yeah, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Turning onto his side, Leon stared down at brilliant blue orbs, swiping away a slick spike from those eyes. He lay a several soft kisses onto his mouth, sucking lovingly at his bottom lip before he lay back down.

Cloud flung his arms over Leon's chest, hugging him tenderly with his final energy resources, legs tangled like an intricate knot. Fingers intertwined, as they both just lay there in each others arms, counting their blessings as they realised how lucky they were.

Little did they know that their luck was about to run out.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

They shared their final kiss of the evening before Leon left to go home for the night. He waved at the door as he drove away in his black car, sighing as he disappeared out of sight. Closing the door, he was met with his smirking brother, a bowl of butter popcorn in his mitts.

"What are you grinning at?"

Sora took a small handful of popcorn, shoving it in his mouth and proceeded to talk, "Do you know how much noise the two of you were making? Not even earplugs could stop it!"

Face going crimson, he huffed, "You're lying, you don't even know what we were doing up there."

His grin widening, the brunet said, "Does," he began to impersonate his brother, "'s_top chatting and get the lube', _ ring any bells?"

He was silent, totally mortified that his brother had heard him, which no doubt meant his mother had heard him too. Sora couldn't have just gotten what he said right by coincidence, he was right word for word.

"…Shut up Sora."

"Oh, look at you, you're totally red in the face!" he laughed, nearly dropping his precious bowl of popcorn, "You were so loud, I bet the whole freaking neighbourhood heard you!"

At that, Cloud began to walk away, back up the stairs where he could wallow in self humiliation alone. Sora teasingly howled Leon's name like a wolf, then continued with the howling just to annoy him. When he had the energy to do so, he would make his little brother suffer, a lot.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_I just had to have that last bit with Sora teasing Cloud, I loved writing it. And also, yay popcorn! That's what I was eating while I wrote this, and I had a hot chocolate too. Yum! Also, Cloud - nipple piercing - hawt! It's now almost half eight in the morning, I've been up writing all night, and I'm tired, so I'm gonna go sleep now. Hee, I found that sex scene really difficult to write, which isn't like me, so sorry if it isn't up to scratch. Also I have to say, I cannot use or say the word penis, cause it just makes me laugh, that's why I didn't use it during the sex scene…heh, penis…heh-heh…_

_Keep the reviews coming, love all you guys. Also, anyone who I haven't been able to reply to for reasons like you don't have a reply URL for me to use, I'm sorry about that but each comment makes me smile._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Clouds Buster Sword which I bought on e-bay…hark, I have been conned again I hear you cry? Nay, only big, strong sexy bishies can lift a thing that heavy. Now I can't go wreak havoc on the townsfolk, I might just cry now…Hmm, I wonder how the delivery men managed to lift it into the house?

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 4

Cloud returned home from work at the back of six on a Thursday night. He was a mechanic down at his local vehicle repair shop. Cid, the foul mouthed, ever smoking proprietor of the shop, had made him work past shutting time to finish off fixing a huge van's engine. He wasn't going to be paid extra for doing aftertime, he'd just had to do it without any questions. The first and only time he ever asked the blonde tobacco junkie for extra pay for overtime, he was on the receiving end of a not so pleasant rant. He didn't want to invoke the ex-pilots rant ever again.

At least he was home now, and didn't have to worry about going back to work until Monday morning. God bless his four day working week.

"Cloud hun, is that you?" his mother appeared from the living room door, smiling as always; another trait that Sora had picked up. She held the wireless phone in her dainty hands, and held it out to him, "It's Leon dear, he called about an hour ago too. He doesn't sound too good at all." Her smile slipped momentarily as a worried look crossed her face. Giving her a peck on the cheek, Cloud took the phone from her and started up the stairs to his room.

It had been nearly a week since Cloud had last seen his boyfriend. The day after they'd went to his grandpa's, Leon came down with a mysterious illness. Feeling nauseous, sore stomach, tenderness, the works. He wondered if his grandpa had slipped something into the tea, it wouldn't be the first time that sort of thing had happened.

"Hey Leon, what's up? Feeling better?" he asked as he ascended the wooden staircase, bare feet quietly thudding with each step.

"Cloud, something is wrong, terribly wrong." the usually cool and collected voice wavered in a restrained panic.

"Hey babe, are you okay? Has the illness gotten worse? Do you need me to come over to your place?" his words came out far too fast, but Leon caught them all anyway.

"That might be an idea, I think you'd need to see this to believe it." he sounded as if he was still trying to convince himself of whatever it was too.

Reaching his bedroom door, he nodded resolutely even though Leon couldn't see him, "I'll be with you as soon as I can. See you soon."

Leon hung up on the other end, leaving him to quickly change out of his grimy work clothes and into something fresher. He picked out a dark pair of pants and tee, so that if any of the grease on his body got on his clothes, the stain would be easier to get rid of, or at least conceal. What he really wanted was a nice, warm shower, but his boyfriend sounded totally worried. His personal hygiene would have to be put on hold for now.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Hopping off his motorbike, Cloud jaunted up to the Leonhart's front door and rang the door bell. He didn't have to wait long for someone to answer the door. Twinkling green eyes greeted him with a gleaming smile. Long, dark mahogany hair was left to drape over the man's shoulders, arms opened outwards toward him.

"Cloud! Haven't seen you around here for ages!" The blonde lost his breath as he was pulled into a crushing bear hug from Leon's gregarious father, Laguna. Leon also lived with his mother Raine, and sister Ellone, who was from Raine's first marriage. He wondered where Leon learned to scowl so much; perhaps from someone outside the family? "Squall's been acting all weird this week, and he's not telling what's wrong with him." With a hard but playful slap on the back, Cloud found himself tripping up into the threshold, "He's up in his room. Now, you'd better go and find out what the heck's wrong with 'im, then relay the info to me."

"I'll do my best." he smiled, finding the man's personality rubbing off on him. How can such a cheery guy bring up such a miserable son? Another one of the great mysteries of the universe.

"That's my boy!" he ruffled Cloud's spikes with a grin then went elsewhere in the house. What was it with people messing up his hair? It was becoming a global freaking hobby!

Arriving at Leon's door, he knocked a couple of times and called through the door to say it was just him. He entered after he heard a yell to 'come in', finding Leon standing at his open window, arms crossed and eyes staring out into the night. Closing the door behind him, Cloud felt at ease to see that Leon was looking okay. However, no matter how good he looked, something was still wrong with him. He was going to find out what.

"So, what's the matter?" he began, getting straight to the point.

"……" blue-grey eyes squinted, as if trying to look at a distant star.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

"I know…" the voice came, still low and sensual, "…It's just, difficult for me to explain." Cloud didn't speak, but waited for his boyfriend to continue, "I've, changed."

"What's changed?" This was starting to sound like a break up speech, but he persevered. He hoped that his worse fears weren't true.

"……"

"God Leon, just spill it already!" he said exasperatedly.

"…I have acquired women's genitalia…" (insert tumbleweed here)

Neither of them uttered a single word, one embarrassed and the other flabbergasted. A bout of guffawing abruptly ended the silence.

"You got me out here to tell me that! You really had me concerned man, don't frighten me like that!" he laughed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, red rising to his cheeks, he groaned, "I'm not kidding Cloud. You can look for yourself if you want proof."

The laughter awkwardly died down, after the golden blonde noted the seriousness of Leon's words. Leon wasn't one to lie, and he _never_ joked about things as obscure as their topic of discussion. Which meant…

"You're serious?" the brunet nodded. Suddenly, his hand was grabbed and pulled toward Leon, "What are you doing?"

Leon's spare hand undid the front of his drawstring pants, and replied, "Here, feel."

Cloud reluctantly dipped his hands into the front of loose grey trousers, finding that the man wasn't wearing any underwear. His hands brushed over something that was _definitely_ male, unsure about where he was meant to be feeling out.

As if sensing his doubt, Leon directed, "You need to feel near my anus, it's behind my balls." Amazing how one can say such a statement whilst being deadly serious.

Doing as he said, he carefully crept his fingers behind his ball sack, feeling out the hole that was meant to be there. His eyes widened when he did in fact find, a relatively small opening, one that wasn't meant to be there. Curious, he continued to touch it, feeling out this new part of Leon. He'd been with a girl before he realised he was gay at the age of fifteen, and Leon was absolutely right about his new discovery.

"Stop." he ordered, pulling Cloud's hand away from his crotch and re-tying the drawstring.

"Wow." Was all he could come up with. What else was he meant to say, when his boyfriend had a newly made hole. "How?"

"I didn't ask for it, so I don't know." Leon sounded angry, and by right he should be, "All I know is, that I've been feeling strange this past week, and have felt things shifting inside me."

This was impossible. How could this have happened to his poor Leon? Of course, all this started last week when they had both went to his grandpa's. Did that mean…his grandpa wasn't just some crazed lunatic, but was in fact some sort of alchemist? If this was the case, his grandpa had a helluva lot of explaining to do. Maybe, the process could be reversed?

"I know this might sound crazy, but I think my granddad did this to you."

"When you're a guy who has a vagina, you'll believe anything." Leon's gaze was cold, full of fury.

"It's okay, we'll find a way through this. I'll help you through this, I promise." Cloud snuggled right into the crook of the man's neck, hands hung around his waist. Leon, unable to resist his lover's cuteness, embraced him back, breathing in the scent of golden hair. He smelt of hair products and oil; of course, Cloud had been working tonight.

"We'll go confront the old man about it tomorrow, okay. I'll pop around about midday." he felt Leon nod, and smiled, "For now, you just try get some rest." Kissing his lips, the blonde then headed toward the door, wanting to get home, get washed and go to sleep.

"So you're not…upset by…" Leon said, uncertainty in his voice.

Sending him a soft smile, Cloud replied, "No, you're still my boyfriend and I love you, no matter what changes about you." That made the brunet uncharacteristically smile, the way he blinked his eyes saying that he was grateful. "Oh, and Leon…try be nice to your dad, he's only trying to help." With that, he left the man alone in his room.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Laguna was waiting there for him, "So, what was it?"

Chuckling, Cloud apologised, "Sorry, can't say." The middle aged man pouted, looking unsatisfied because he didn't get to hear any juicy gossip, "I can tell you that he's going to be fine though. We're going to go out tomorrow for a while, so I'll see you then."

The man gave one of his brilliant smiles, and led the teen to the door, "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, you're gonna dish me some dirt, okay."

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_Yay Laguna! I've never written him before, but I like his character. He's so spunky (heh, spunk).Gawds, I just laughed when Leon says, 'When you're a guy who has a vagina, you'll believe anything'. I could imagine him saying it, lol. Well, Leon's got ladies bits, oh deary me. Can this be reversed, or will Merlin be an ass and not do it just to spite Leon? Next chapter people, so sayonara till then!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own KH1 Ansem's sun tan booth which I bought on e-bay, in hopes that he'll lose that dreadful tan of his if I keep it away from him…(imagines Ansem without tan)…still creepy.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 5

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cloud sighed as he and his boyfriend continued their confrontation with his grandpa. The man just refused to own up to what he did, "I'm just a delusional old man, like you say dear boy. How could I possibly do something like give him women's - erm - hehe- things."

Clenching his hands into fists Cloud closed his eyes before speaking again, "Look, I'm sorry for saying you were 'delusional' okay. I can see now that what you've told me in the past is true."

"And what about Archimedes? He's always in a foul mood after you've doubted his ability to speak." he added, removing his glasses to clean them with his sleeve.

Rolling his eyes the blonde said, "Alright, I'm sorry Archimedes. I believe you can talk." The owl seemed to glare at him from behind the bars of its cage, "Now will you fix Leon's problem."

Unable to withhold a mischievous chuckle, Merlin replaced the glasses onto the bridge of his sharp nose, "Sorry, but I'm afraid that there is no cure."

"What do you mean, 'there is no cure'?" Leon did _not_ want to be hearing this. He'd been ill over the past week and now he was stuck with these - foreign parts.

"Do you not understand basic English young man?" he asked rhetorically, "I mean exactly what I said: I don't know of a cure for this predicament you're in. Terribly sorry." Leon thought it was funny how insincere he sounded. He wouldn't find it entertaining when he started wringing his scrawny little neck!

Noting the angry twitch in his boyfriend's eye he nervously spoke, "Eh, couldn't you at least try make up a cure? If you managed to _do _this, you can _undo _it. Or aren't you good enough to live up to your title, 'Greatest Sorcerer in the Entire Universe'?"

Not one to have another question his skills he scoffed, "Of course I'm the greatest! I'll make up an antidote for this problem…can't tell you when it'll be finished though."

Scowling directly at Merlin Leon grumbled, "You'd better do it, fast." Uncrossing his arms he strode out of the room. Nervously laughing and scratching the back of his head Cloud bid farewell, "Well, heh, thanks grandpa. And please, next time I bring someone here, try not to poison them with strange potions and stuff."

"Me? Try to poison somebody? Never!" the old man defended himself, exceptionally sincere sounding.

The couple left the house, both in low spirits. Swinging their leg's over Fenrir they both mounted the gorgeous motorbike. Peering over his shoulder as he started up the engine, Cloud attempted to cheer up his boyfriend.

"Hey, he's gonna find you a cure. I know that he--"

"Just…" Leon cut him off abruptly, his head lowered despondently, "…take me home."

Nothing more was said between the two, as Cloud turned back round and pulled on his goggles. His sigh was overpowered by the loud rumble of Fenrir beneath him, driving Leon to his desired destination.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

A couple of weeks had passed since they went to see Merlin that day. As hard as Cloud had tried, he hadn't managed to speak or see Leon all this time. His lover refused to talk to him over the phone, and had made it clear (through his father, who was rather upset about the situation) that he wasn't welcome at his house. He was utterly frustrated from the lack of contact he'd had. On top of that, his granddad wasn't near to finding a cure for the problem.

For the past hour he had been trying to chill out and watch a video with his brother. Even though it was one of his favourite anime films, he couldn't help but be distracted by the rampant thoughts plaguing his mind. Every scene went by in a blur of colour, as he zoned out on both music and image. All he really wanted was to see his man again. Being away from him this long, without being able to touch that fine skin was driving him insane. His quick sessions with his trusty hand weren't working anymore. It was nowhere near as satisfying as the real deal.

With a deep growl, he slammed his fist on the television remote accidentally, changing the channel and interrupting the movie.

"Hey!" Sora complained, his shaggy brown spikes jumping with agitation, "Turn it ba-- Cloud? Where are you going?"

"I've had enough." he threw his jacket on violently, storming over to the front door, "I'm going to see him."

Cloud's dramatic exit made Sora pause and blink. His brother had slammed the door shut so hard that some of his popcorn had escaped out of the bowl. Grumbling he leant over to the TV remote and returned it to watching the movie, "Stupid, horny, chocobo head…grumble…Ruining my poor popcorn…" Affectionately hugging his bowl of popcorn he continued to gaze zombie-like at the screen.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Banging his fist hard against the door, ignoring the pain he was inflicting on himself, he stood outside the Leonhart household. On the way there, he had decided that he wouldn't stop knocking until he was allowed inside. People were definitely home since the lounge light was on, and he could see their silhouettes from behind the curtains. If he had to, he'd break in to see his boyfriend.

At last, someone came to the door, almost being hit by Cloud's fervent fist. The pale face dodged sideways, green eyes wide in surprise.

"Whoa! Careful there-Cloud?" With a wild grin Laguna took his outstretched arm and pulled him inside the house, "Hey, good to see you again!" As usual, the blonde found himself pulled into a tight, air-restricting hug, "I know I told you over the phone that Squall didn't want you to come over, but I thought you were clever enough to ignore what I said. You know I was just repeating what he said, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I know you wouldn't say something like that and mean it." He was released after receiving a hearty slap on the back, making him cough slightly.

"Phew, and here I thought you'd hate me. Now, go sort that stupid kid of mine out." Seeing the shocked expression on Cloud's face, the cheery man laughed friendlily, "I know Squall's gonna go berserker on my ass for letting you go up there, but I know what's good for him."

"Thanks Laguna."

Bounding up the stairs, missing out every second step to reach the top faster he rushed to stand outside Leon's door. Pausing outside, pressing his face to the cool wood as he caught his breath and calmed his nerves, he then knocked the door. Without waiting he let himself inside to find Leon sitting cross legged on his bed, black, rectangular reading glasses propped on his nose and a book in hand.

Looking up with a huff, Leon said, "Dad, I told you I--" he stopped mid-sentence, clearly both shocked and annoyed at his presence, "Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"What, am I not allowed to see my boyfriend anymore?" he said tetchily, closing the door behind him. Leon seemed to have no answer, merely sighing exasperatedly and placing his book on his bedside cabinet, glasses sitting atop. The lack of response maddened the blonde, who grit his teeth as he took a few steps forward further into the room, "Why have you been avoiding me like the plague? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No." he answered plainly.

"Then explain, please! You haven't even called me in the past two weeks!" With a few steps more he stood adjacent Leon and his bed, "I know you've had this problem, but that's no excuse to evade me like this." The silent brunet uncrossed his legs so the hung over the bed, back against the wall and staring into his hands, "I can't…I can't be in a relationship with someone who refuses to see me."

Leaning forward and grabbing his trouser leg, Leon suddenly sprung to life, "Please, don't leave me…" As Cloud sat down beside him he retrieved his hand and placed it on his lap, "It's just, while I'm like _this_, we can't…"

"Have sex?" Leon nodded embarrassedly. To comfort him Cloud took his hand and squeezed it, "Man, I can't believe you haven't seen me because of that."

"But it's, disgusting. How can you make love with me knowing that I'm so, deformed?" His feeling of self shame was apparent from his lack of eye contact. Leon wouldn't even look the blonde's way.

Sighing Cloud took his hand and kissed the knuckles, then holding the hand to his chest, "Leon, you couldn't disgust me, ever. I'd even still love you if you had no arms or legs. Just because you have an extra part now, doesn't mean you're ugly." Shuffling to lean against Leon's side, he mused a little before speaking, "Remember I went out with Tifa before? I've seen it all before with her, and I am still bi. If anything, this new part of you kinda excites me."

Looking at Cloud for the first time since he'd sat down, his expression rather frightened, he said, "But, it's weird? We can't do it while I'm like this!"

"Why not?" the golden haired boy asked sultrily, "Do you have any idea how horny I am? Two weeks with the hand just doesn't cut it. I _want_ you Leon."

The look on Leon's face was priceless. Stuck somewhere between frightened but turned on. A new expression that Cloud would rather enjoy seeing more of. Not that he wanted his boyfriend to be actually afraid of him. But fear was great for adrenaline after all.

Stuttering and crawling backward in an attempt to escape Cloud, he said, "C-Cloud? You're making me feel un-uncomfortable." His retreat further onto the bed only helped the blonde pin him up against the wall, ass wriggling teasingly against the front of black denim pants. With a shaky exhale of breath the grey-blue eyed one pressed his hands against Cloud's chest, "Please-don't-do-that."

Cheekily grinning he replied with false innocence, "Don't do what?" Grinding down against the man's crotch earned him a shudder and moan.

"Th-that, you sexy bastard."

Eyes going wide he held a hand to Leon's face, "But Leon, didn't I tell you that I'm extremely horny right now?" His smile widened as the hand began to trail downward, "I promise I won't hurt you."

With a twitch of the eye Leon wrapped his arms around the tempter's neck, slowly pulling him forward, "Promise?"

Slightly nodding his head Cloud closed the gap between them and whispered, "Promise."

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_Ha, and I bet you all thought I was going to write the sex scene. I didn't write it because I thought it would wig some people out to have more than bum sex (dunno why, but I know what people can be like…) Anyway, if anyone particularly wants another sex scene let me know, I don't mind writing it. Also sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It seems like this story comes out in little bursts, so sorry if it bugs the crap outta any of ya._

_Another thing, Leon will get pregnant eventually. I just didn't want it to be one of those fics where the dude 'magically' gets pregnant and gives birth within a short period of time. Just so you all know. Thanks for reading my crap once again! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own a crate of KH2 Sea Salt Ice Cream bought from e-bay…mmm, tasty ice cream! (Just in case I get sued, I don't own e-bay either, and just say this crap in a pathetic attempt of humour…and to show that I am in fact an idiot.)

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 6

An incessant, piercing sound rang painfully in his ear. Hand darting out from under the covers he whacked the snooze button before returning to the warm cave he'd made under the duvet. The smell of linen only made him feel more sleepy, making him nuzzle deeper into the fabric. There was a dull thud from somewhere, which he of course ignored for the wish for more sleep. However the sound had come from a certain person skipping into the room.

"Cloud!"

With an 'oof' he doubled forward to clutch his stomach, but found the source of the pain sprawled there in the way. Scowling he slapped his little brother over the head.

"Why did you do that, brat?"

"Well mum sent me to wake you up and…hey! I am so _not_ a brat!"

"Yes you are." Cloud grinned, poking his brother in the shoulder.

"Am not!" Sora pouted and poked his brother in return.

"Are too." This time he shoved his brother playfully. He loved winding the silly boy up, it was far too easy.

"Am not!" Came the whine, and also a shove as Cloud had done.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Sora leapt into action, and the slapping match began. Hands went flying rapidly, slapping sounds echoing through the room. They both began growling in frustration as they tried to overcome one another. A few giggles were thrown in here and there, but their brotherly fun came to an end as their mother came to the door, hands placed on her hips.

"Sora, I sent you to wake your brother up, not to come up and fight with him." She did her best to sound scolding, but her tone gave her away. As brilliant a mother as she was, she found it impossible to discipline her two boys. Although she knew as well as they did, that the little bout was only play anyway. "I want you boys down for breakfast in five minutes, or else I'll chuck it all in the bin."

"Hey! I'm outta here." Sora crossed the room in one giant leap before speeding past his mum. His footsteps were heard thudding down the stairs, until there was silence then a large bang. He must have leapt off the final steps. At least Grace knew what strings to pull when it came to Sora.

Raising a hand to her lips she chuckled and shook her head, "That boy, just like his father was. Always thinking with his stomach."

"Yeah. Hey, I'll throw on some clothes and come down, okay." Not that he'd admit, he was desperately hungry himself. He did not want to chance losing his dinner to the bin.

She left him to his own devices, going to fetch the food before Sora found it sitting on the kitchen counter and ate it all. Grabbing his navy pyjama pants and a baggy tee he wasted no time in going to the dining table. As he munched away eagerly at his English breakfast his thoughts --as always-- wandered to his misfortunate boyfriend. After finishing breakfast and jumping in the shower he was going to go over to his place to spend some 'quality' time together. Ever since he had stormed over to the Leonhart residence to confront his lover, their sex life had went back to normal - apart from Leon's slight reluctance to engage in sexual activity, but that was only at first. Today he wanted to try something different. This was if his partner was willing of course…a little persuasion never hurt someone though.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

"You trust me right Leon?" What better place to start than with the 'trust' question. If he answered yes, then that gave him a better chance to ease his boyfriend into things. On the other hand if he said no, well he was just being an awkward bastard as always and would have to be dealt with in a more direct approach. Cloud was sure that this would be a win-win situation for him. Positive thinking is the first step to glory as they say.

"What is it that you want?" The brunet groaned, brushing a hand through his hair, "And don't give me that 'puppy dog' look. We've been together long enough for me to be able to read you like a book."

Oh well, at least he wouldn't have to go the long way around method of asking. An unseen shortcut that he realised he should have been seen earlier was welcome. He wasn't the best at manipulation after all.

"I've just been thinking lately." He began, wondering where to continue on to.

"About what?" As if sensing impending doom Leon's face was scrunched into a cute but unconventional expression. He just knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"About maybe introducing some new things into our sex life - not that it's not good now, of course." He added quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be chucked out for bruising Leon's sexual ego.

"I know where this is going, and no." He said dead-panned, but panic sparkled in his storm eyes, "Don't think I haven't noticed your hands - sliding over _it_, trying to cop a feel."

"How can I help it when I find every part of you sexy. _Even _your new vagina."

"Don't call it that name. I'm a man." Leon blushed. This being a very delicate subject for him.

"I'm not denying you're a man. You just happen to have a temporary vagina that I want to try out." Okay, very smooth Cloud, very smooth.

"ARGH!" Clutching his head and shaking it briskly Leon curled up as if he was a small, frightened kid, "I told you _not_ to call it that _nam_e. You will refer to it as _it_."

"Fine, even though it's new and strange to you, I like _it_." He put extra emphasis on it, hoping to make his boyfriend feel slightly better, "Look I'd never make you do anything you don't want me to. All I ask is that you let me try. I love you, and I would never hurt you."

Leon's pose slackened into a slightly more relaxed stance, his back visibly rising with each heavy breath. He was considering the offer he'd just made, which was a good thing. Anal sex was great and all, but he wanted to show his lover a new kind of pleasure. If he just wanted to have female intercourse, he would have went and found another girl. But he didn't: he wanted Leon and no one else. No matter what had changed about him, Cloud still found him utterly sexy and wanted to ravish every last inch of him.

Leon sighed, which meant that his answer was about to be announced, "…No."

Okay he hadn't thought of how he'd go about things with that answer. He'd just assumed that his charms would effectively persuade him. Obviously Leon wasn't going to be an easy nut to crack. Not that this could deter him of course.

"Please Leon. What if we take things easy, and if you don't like it we can stop." Reaching to stroke the man's cheek, he slid closer so that their legs were touching, "Like I've said, I won't force you to do anything. Just don't kick it till you've tried it, you know?"

"'Don't kick it till you've tried it?' You really have a terrible way with words sometimes, you do know that?" A small smile twitched on Leon's mouth. Although right now, looking at Leon's mouth might not have been the best of ideas. Cloud didn't want to just latch himself onto them, that would ruin everything. All his words --even though true-- would go out the window.

"Sorry. But will you let me try, and just say the word and I won't touch _it_ again."

Deliberating the idea through his head once again, Leon then leaned toward him. Almost as if he were afraid of even kissing him, he carefully placed his lips against Cloud's. It was sweet though, and it meant that he was willing to try. That was all the encouragement that Cloud needed to gently push his lover onto his back. He was going to make Leon enjoy every minute of this.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_--looks around at angry readers nervously-- Heheh, I said I'd write the sex scene, didn't I? Yeah I'm sorry about that. It's just I don't want to write it, not because I'm nervous about it, just that it doesn't feel right to me. I don't want to write this story with sex as the main focus (okay, something must be wrong with me, this is really strange), I want to write it because of the relationship between the two. Of how through thick and thin, a couple can overcome any obstacle if they do it together. And also yes, that sex life is important in a proper relationship. Pass me a puke bucket, I'm being too sentimental. Bleh, so yeah. And hey, Leon sounds so uke-ish in this chapter. I could squee at his cuteness. But it's only fair, since Cloud was kinda uke-ish earlier. Ah, you see the roles switching here. Hmm, okay I'll shut up now and let you read other actual good fiction. Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Saix's left shoe, again with regards to e-bay. I wear it with pride. (this translates as, the author is a sorry piece of shit who owns nothing, yup-yup)

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 7

Cloud was the only man in the world who could truthfully say there was nothing like having woman sex with a man. Such a nonsensical sentence could only refer to his most unfortunate boyfriend. The poor guy was having it rough, and had fallen ill again. Similar to the time when he was 'blessed' with a vagina, or as Leon preferred to call it, 'it'.

Merlin _still _hadn't found a cure, a way to reverse the process. Cloud swore that he'd start going to the old man's place and force him to actually work at it. He was sure that his grandpa spent his days talking to his pet owl and drinking tea. Although he was having a good time the way things were, Leon most certainly wasn't. Now that he was sick again, things were beginning to get a tad serious. Especially since he had been hospitalised a few weeks ago.

Leon has never been known as the social type. So imagine how his mood soared when he had to spend so much time in the presence of other people. The slightly coo-coo old men riled him up the worst. Always speaking to themselves about how they didn't want to eat their dinner, even though it had been taken away hours previously.

With every visit made, the first thing Cloud would be greeted with was, "Cloud, get me the fuck out of here."

This visit was no different.

"You know I would, but who would old Norg have to talk to?" Norg being a rather ghastly individual whom you'd wish they had a mute button. To say he smelt putrid would be polite, and he always spoke at the top of his voice. I.e. He yelled so that the whole freakin' ward could hear him say '_BUSHURURURU PANCAKES!_'. Occasionally he'd try to escape --to get these pancakes-- however he was caught quite easily each time, since he's such a big guy. Can't run all that fast.

"Fuck off Strife."

"Oooh, you must be really angry with me if you're using my second name." The blonde cooed, sitting on the edge of the bed. As he began running his fingers through thick brunet locks, he smiled as he watched Leon go weak and lean into him.

"Yeah, sure." Distracted by the comforting fingers he asked, "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yup. A bag of sports mixture and an iced doughnut with those colour sprinkles you like." He presented them, expecting some gratitude.

Sadly there was very little gratitude in Leon's expression, "I thought I asked for a box of doughnuts, not one."

"You did, but you have to remember that you're sick. Eating junk food can't be doing you much good." Cloud gave him a sympathetic look.

"You think the hospital crap I have to eat is any better?"

"True." He remembered being in hospital once, having to eat what tasted like cardboard - overly chewy and tasteless, "How you feeling today? Have the doctors any clue as to what might be wrong with you?"

"No. The sickness is mainly in the morning, but sometimes I have to wait till the evening to feel even slightly better." He sighed, bringing his arm to rest on Cloud's stomach, careful not the rip the drip from his arm, "I still feel awful. But they took some more blood for testing. I also had to give a urine sample. Apart from that, nothing."

Leon hadn't notified the doctors of his other 'problem'. He'd made sure that any urine samples given were done without the aid of a nurse. The last thing he wanted was to be labelled a freak and broadcast around the world like he was the end result of the bearded lady and the sword juggler getting it on at the circus.

"My nipples are hard." He came out with suddenly.

"Nice to know my presence does that to you. Or are you just cold? Need a warming hand?" Reaching his hand to one nipple, that was sticking out through the hospital garb, Leon yelped and slapped his hand away. This caused everyone in the room to turn their heads.

"Close my curtains over Cloud." Leon grumbled. He refused to talk with those people staring at them. The golden haired one did so, then returned to his side. This time he sat on the seat at the side of the bed, "Maybe I should have said they're sore to touch you dumbass. Seriously, they're really sensitive and tender right now. Actually my whole chest area really aches."

"Sorry." Reaching to take his lover's hand, he asked, "Have you told the doctor this?"

"Yes. She said it might be a side effect of whatever's wrong with me." The sound of the heart monitor filled the silence with each timed bleep. At least his heart rate sounded normal.

Speaking of his doctor, she appeared through the curtains, pulling them tight behind her. She looked nervous, holding a clipboard tightly to her chest, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside for a moment, while I give Mr Leonhart his test results back."

"No Doctor Kadowaki, he can stay," Leon sounded pleading, which was very unusual for him.

"Is he family?" She looked at Cloud, not seeing any family resemblence.

"He's my boyfriend, I want him to stay," Leon said bluntly.

"Alright," She shook her head lightly, taking a deep breath in, "I really don't know how to tell you this…"

"Please just spit it out doctor," The brunet reached out his hand, and Cloud grasped it, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"…Well you're bloods are fine, and your urine test came back negative, you're in perfect health," She tried to sound perky, but her voice was straining around the edges.

"But?" Leon asked.

"Mr Leonhart I have rerun these tests several times, but it comes out with the same result. It shouldn't be possible but, according to the samples you gave us, you seem to be pregnant."

There was silence, deafening in all it's glory. Leon gripped Cloud's hand tightly, his ice-blue eyes wide with shock. Neither of them had any idea that Merlin's potion had changed Leon _that_ much. He had mentioned that he'd felt thing shifting inside himself, but this was the last thing they'd expected.

"Shit…shit…shit…" Leon muttered in a mantra, eyes now shut, as if doing that would make the situation disappear.

"Mr Leonhart, may I please examine you. I'm sure there's been a mistake made somewhere, but as your doctor I need to make sure you're alright."

Taking his time to answer, he eventually said, "Fine. Please keep this low-profile Doctor Kadowaki, I do not want to be labelled a freak and plastered all over the tabloids."

"Don't worry Mr Leonhart, what happens in this hospital stays in this hospital. I'm sure that this is all a mistake anyway."

Cloud entered the conversation, "There's something he hasn't told you though."

"Mr Leonhart?" She said curiously.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Leon sighed deeply before pushing the bed cover down to his ankles, "I would suggest you give me a pelvic examination."

Pulling surgical gloves from the end of the bed, she walked to the bedside, raising Leon's gown, "Would you hold this up for me, thank you," Leon did as she asked, cringing as her hands slid into his underwear, "Well Mr Leonhart, what am I meant to be looking for? I feel nothing out of the ordinary."

Blushing rouge, he stuttered, "No doctor, it's further down."

Looking at him quizzically, she did as he said and took her investigation further south. Suddenly a look of realisation came across her face, "Oh my, this is, oh my…Mr Leonhart, I'm going to have to ask you some further questions. Of course I will keep this confidential."

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Doctor Kadowaki kept Leon in the hospital for a couple more days. Leon --with the support of Cloud-- tried to explain how things had happened, as unbelievable as it all sounded. There was no other reasonable explanation, so the doctor just nodded and said that she believed them. Poor soul, must have been shocked. She asked for them both to come back in, in two weeks time. This was so that they could get a scan of the baby, to make sure it was okay.

After much talk the two had bizarrely decided to keep it, rather than have it aborted. Leon said that he couldn't bare to terminate the life of something, even though he had no idea how things would turn out. Cloud told him with a hug, that he'd stand by him, no matter what.

Sitting in Cloud's room --Leon couldn't bare to go home yet-- they talked quietly between themselves. After all, they had lots to talk about.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Leon held his head in his hands. He sounded tired, if nothing else.

"You might as well tell them, since they're going to find out eventually. I'll even help you," The blonde stroked circles on the other's back as he spoke.

"How are we going to look after the baby? I'll have to leave college and get a job…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll work extra hours if I need to, and I'm sure both our families will be more than happy to help out if we need it. Laguna will love having a small kid to spoil."

Chuckling, Leon said, "I'm sure he will. But damn this is all too strange. What will we tell the kid when it gets older. When it starts asking who's its mummy and daddy?"

"We'll tell it the truth, that I'm it's dad and your it's mum. Can't wait to see the faces of the teachers at parents evenings," Cloud smiled at the thought.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be a mum?" he paled slightly, "That really creeps me out."

"I know it's weird," Cloud put a loving arm around him, "But you still have a choice about whether to keep it or not."

"I'm not having an abortion, I'm against it."

"I know, but as long as you know you have options. And anyway, we'll just say that we're it's daddies. There are plenty of gay couples with children nowadays, people are a lot more open to these things." The blonde said in attempt to make his lover feel better. He knew though that it would take a miracle to make him feel better.

"I guess so…damn," Leon buried his face into the other's shoulder, hugging him tightly as he held back tears.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this - together."

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_Aww, how cute (in the strangest way possible). At last I have another chapter for you, and I hope it was worth the wait. I think next chapter I'm going to skip forward a few months, to the good bits. Such as Leon's belly getting bigger (kawaii!!), cravings, and probably much more cuteness and mood swings. I can't wait. Thanks to those who've continued reading this, thanks a lot. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. Huggles! x_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own the love-child of Leon and Cloud, and I'm proud of it!

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 8

_4 months later…_

"What the hell is that?" Leon asked as he lay back, warm goop spread around his ever growing bump. He squinted at the screen angrily, trying to make head-or-tails out of the image.

"This here-," Dr Kadowaki pointed at the screen, smiling, "is your baby Mr. Leonhart."

"All I see is a big mess of something," Leon grumped, crossing his arms.

"Stop giving the Doctor hassle Leon," Cloud patted the other's head, looking also at the screen with a smile on his face, "If she says that's our baby, then that's our baby."

"Great, we're having a deformed blob baby then," The brunette said deadpan.

"No Mr. Leonhart. I can assure you that you're going to have a perfectly normal child." She began to put back the equipment, and grab something to clean Leon's stomach with, "The heartbeat is steady, and it's completely healthy. You have nothing to worry about. I'll give you a picture of the scan, perhaps you can show it to your family?"

There was silence in the room, heavy and thick. Cloud and Leon shared looks with each other, then looked at Doctor Kadowaki, "We haven't brought the subject up with our families yet…" Cloud admitted.

Grabbing Cloud's shirt, Leon whispered angrily into his ear, practically hissing, "You didn't need to tell her that!"

"Why not?" he replied, "It's not like she's going to force us to."

"But that is personal things that should be kept between us!" Leon huffed as he shoved his lover away.

Embarrassedly he looked over at the doctor, "I'm so sorry about his behaviour doctor. His mood has been swings and roundabouts recently."

"I have _not _been moody!" The brunet grumbled in protest.

Doctor Kadowaki laughed, shaking her head as she finished writing down notes on the child's health, "Your boyfriend's hormonal balance will be off the charts. Once the baby is born, his moods should gradually return to normal."

"So I'll get my morbid, old Leon back?" He asked cheekily.

"I am going to kill you Cloud," Leon flicked a bit of remaining goop from his stomach over at Cloud. The blonde flinched, taking a tissue and wiping it off his trouser leg.

"You know I'm only kidding," He kissed the icy eyed one's head. Sure the guy was somewhat -how to put it- gloomy. But he loved the guy insatiably. The man's mood just made him smile, because he knew that it was all a front. Leon liked to look tough. However inside he was like a mushy marshmallow…not that he'd tell that to his face.

"Excuse me for a few moments. I need to go print this scan for you," the doctor left the room, leaving the couple alone.

Since she was gone, Cloud thought it safe to talk to Leon about things, "So who's family are we going to tell first?"

"Are you kidding?" Leon scowled as he pulled off the hospital gown, leaving him in only his boxers. He still looked sexy as hell even now, with their child growing inside him.

Trying hard not to be distracted, Cloud spoke, "No I'm not kidding," Leon turned away from him as he grabbed his trousers, bending over as he slid inside the legs, "What are we going to say when the baby arrives? Oh we went out on a whim and adopted a baby?"

"Sure, at least that's a believable story," Leon turned back to Cloud, angrily yanking his zip up.

"What about the weight fluctuation, hmm? Don't you think they're going to start asking questions?" It was difficult trying to put common sense into his boyfriend's head, but Cloud would never stop trying.

"…Are you saying that I'm _fat_?" The voice warned that the wrong words would lead to lots and lots of pain.

Sighing the blonde explained, "No, of course not. But your stomach is going to get even bigger over the next few months. They'll either think you've let yourself go or that something's wrong, like you have a tumour growing inside you."

"So _they'll_ think I'm fat!" Leon threw his arms up into the air, his voice quivering in despair, "Great, thanks for cheering me up." He said sarcastically.

"Stop being difficult, I know you're emotions are here, there and everywhere. Just chill out and listen to me." And surprisingly that's what Leon did, looking despondently at him, "We need to tell our families at the least. First of all, we'll go to my place and tell my mum and Sora." He cringed at the thought of Sora's reaction, "And then we'll go to yours," The brunet huffed, "No complaining, we need to do this. Understand?"

Pouting but still looking utterly masculine, Leon retorted, "I don't understand why we can't just lie, but fine, whatever."

At last, Cloud was getting somewhere with Leon. He never realised how stressful a relationship could be. It was tough, but he would be patient because he loved Leon. And also, all this was kinda his fault…

**- khff - khff - khff -**

She looked at Leon, then to the picture, then back to Leon. Cloud's mum was taking all this surprisingly well. She hadn't screamed, she hadn't fainted, which was a bonus. Her silence was slightly worrying, but for now it would do.

"So you're pregnant?" Grace asked nervously, yet still with a smile on her face as she passed the scan back to Leon.

"Yes I am," Leon was sounding a lot chirpier now. Probably because the weight of their secret had at last been lifted, a little. Either that or he was having some sort of 'proud mother' moment.

"Whoa!" Sora's eyes were nearly out of their sockets, bulging with shock, "How'd that happen? Do you have a man-gina?"

"Sora!" Grace slapped him lightly over the back of the head, "I'm sorry dear, my son never thinks about what he's saying."

Leon looked ready to pounce, and definitely not in a good way, "Of course, the kid's only curious."

Before Leon could get supremely angry to the point of no return, Cloud grabbed his hand and squeezed it lovingly, "I know it's strange, but you have to believe us. Granddad really did mess things up, and this ended up happening."

Never one to doubt her son, even in such strange circumstances, she went over to them both and hugged them, "I believe you baby. And I promise I'll support you both as much as I can."

"Thanks Grace, it means a lot to me, to us, that you say that," Leon slipped back into nice mode. It was the weirdest thing, listening to him sound so, well, nice.

"So, when's the baby due?" She asked enthusiastically.

"If it's like a normal birth, then we have about five months to go." Leon beamed, taking Grace's hand and squeezing it gently. Cloud figured he was reacting positively to his mum's response to this bizarre knowledge.

"Then you've been pregnant for four months, and neither of you told me!" She sounded shocked and a little offended. Turning her attention to her son she tutted, "Cloud I'm ashamed of you. Don't you trust me?"

He sighed, "You know I trust you, implicitly. But this was all so strange even to us. I didn't want to scare you mum."

"I don't scare easy, and you know it. I forgive you though, since you meant well." She smiled, "Now you go sit down Leon, and I'll get some peppermint tea and biscuits for you."

As he was ushered to the couch Leon asked, "Do you have chocolate biscuits at all? I could really do with some chocolate."

"Oh honey I'm sorry, I've only got plain ones," Leon's face fell into a frown, "Don't worry, Sora can just pop out and buy some."

"Ah mum!" Sora protested, scratching the top of his head, "Why can't Cloud go?"

"Don't argue just go," she fished in her pockets and brought out some money, "Here take this, and I want my change back."

Huffing the small brunet stormed out the house, grabbing a red jacket off the coat hanger. The door sounded like it would fall off its hinges.

Cloud couldn't care less about the door though, as he sat down beside Leon and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Things had went so well, way better than he'd expected. Maybe his mum was used to the craziness because of Grandpa. He wouldn't be surprised. He only hoped Leon's family reacted just as well.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

"You were out for ages," Laguna beamed cheerily, "Do anything nice?"

"We were at Cloud's place, had some tea and biscuits, the usual." Leon grumbled.

"That's nice. How is Grace doing?" he asked.

"She's doing just fine, thanks." Cloud smiled back, grabbing Leon's arm as he tried to sneak up the stairs, "In fact, we just told her some news." Leon looked like he just wanted to disappear, skulking at the blonde's side.

Laguna blinked then stared blankly, "News? Really? What kinda news? I mean, Squall never tells me anything," He then squealed and grabbed onto Cloud's bicep, "Ooooh don't tell me, you're going to get married?"

"Laguna shut the fu-"

Cloud laughed nervously as he slapped a hand across Leon's mouth, "Sorry Laguna, he's just on edge…but it's not that we're getting married."

Pouting the pale man sighed, "No civil ceremony? Then what, please the suspense is killing me!"

"Here take a look at this," the blonde smiled as he handed over the scan photo of their unborn child.

Laguna gasped, "You know I've always wanted a grandchild, but aren't you a bit young to be getting a baby? Who's the surrogate?"

The veins in Leon's head looked ready to burst. He had little patience for his father at the best of times, but with these hormones every feeling and emotion he had was amplified threefold.

Noticing Leon's mood going ever so swiftly downward Cloud cleared his throat and then clarified, "Ah, yeah. Thing is, we don't have a surrogate."

"What do you mean no surrogate?" Laguna frowned, staring at Leon's protruding belly, "You have to have a surrogate, otherwise how did you get this scan?"

"Oh for goodness sake, are you blind?" Leon pointed emphatically at his stomach, "_I_ am the mother, _I _am pregnant. Why else would I have this ridiculous stomach?"

Laguna dramatically sighed, "Well you have been neglecting your workout routines the past while…and I keep buying in ice cream which magically disappears overnight…"

Growling in frustration, Leon fought the tears as he yelled, "See Cloud, I told you that I'm fat!"

Hushing Cloud slipped his arms around his boyfriend, and whispered, "You aren't fat, I keep telling you," Lifting his head up he raised his voice slightly, loud enough that Laguna would hear whilst trying to keep Leon calm, "He's telling the truth Laguna. It's weird and you probably wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain, but we're having a kid."

"Wow, that was unexpected…" It was the first time Cloud had seen Leon's dad lost for words. He just looked from his son back to the scan image in his hand, then back again.

"I don't care what you think but we're keeping it," Leon huffed, turning around so Laguna couldn't keep staring at his baby bump. It was unnerving him and as much as his dad drove him round the bend, he didn't want to see his face when he would ultimately disapprove of their decision.

He felt a large hand, softly squeeze his shoulder, "I don't know what I've been smoking, but son I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm proud of you no matter what…hey, I'm gonna be a granddad!"

Inside Leon felt his body relax, relieved that he got his father's stamp of approval. Nothing would change his mind about keeping the baby, but he needed his dad. He'd never felt so out of control, he'd always had a strong hold on his emotions and lived as he wanted. Now with these strange circumstances that should never have happened, Leon felt scared. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"This means that we have to have a big party! We have much to celebrate!" Laguna whooped loudly and bear tackled Cloud since his son was slightly too delicate for such rough handling. Leon couldn't help but smirk as Cloud reached his hands out looking for help, but he would not go to his aid. Now his lover would understand why he couldn't stand his dad half of the time.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Sora had been feeling increasingly neglected, ever since his brother had announced that he'd managed a miracle by impregnating his grumpy, old boyfriend.

"Gross," Sora scoffed to himself as he flicked through the phone book.

His mother only ever talked about plans for the baby, from clothes shopping to cribs, from baby showers to birthing plans. Somewhere amongst the madness, he had been forgotten. This was unacceptable he thought and so wanted his big brother to get a little payback for stealing their mum's attention.

His finger glided through the pages, until he found the section he was after. Scouring through the numbers he found one that suited his needs. Lifting the phone from the receiver Sora punched the numbers in and then slapped the phone to his ear. Impatiently tapping his feet against the floor he felt increasingly anxious that he might get caught out, as he listened to the droning of the ringing tone.

With a muffling and what sounded like ruffling of clothes, someone breathlessly answered the phone, "Umm hello, Palmer Secret Eye how can I help you?"

Grinning he looked around before walking to the corner of the living room and crouched down, whispering, "Hello there, I've got one helluva story for ya, if you wanna hear it."

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_Oh naughty Sora, causing mischief the cheeky so and so. Just want to point out that I realise this isn't exactly Sora-like behaviour, but he's a young lad who like any boy, wants to have a little attention once and a while, especially from his mum. Just don't want anyone being upset that he's being OOC, remember it's a work of fiction! So what will this spanner in the works do for Cloud and Leon? Have to read next time to find out! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/etc, as always the support is much appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own the binoculars that Axel uses to spy on Roxas when he's sleeping…not creepy at all, no XD

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Chapter 9

The sun filtered softly through the thin drapes as the two companions lay entangled on the bed. Cloud was stretched out, slightly propped up by pillows as Leon lay with his back to him. They were snuggled up in a fleece, as the pre-winter chill nipped at their skin. With all the excitement with the upcoming birth, which was only a couple of months away, the two had found little time for themselves to just spend some quality time together.

"This is nice," Cloud smiled, stroking his boyfriend's luscious locks enjoying the sensation of the thick hair running between his fingers. Leon had always had enviably lovely hair, but somehow it felt even softer now. Maybe it was just Cloud's mind playing up the sweet scenario that was currently playing out between them.

Leon grunted in what sounded like reluctant agreement. Cloud paused in his motions and peered around to get a better look at Leon's face, "What's wrong Leon?"

The man squirmed awkwardly, cradling his bulbous stomach as he did so, "It is nice, but…"

"But what? You need to tell me what's going on in that head of yours," Sometimes Leon needed a gently reminder that Cloud was not a psychic. He was never the talkative type anyway, but the way things were it was imperative that they kept communicating properly. They would end up in an argument of some kind from misunderstanding one another. Cloud for one, was too stressed already without any of that drama added on top of the pregnancy.

"Will we ever be like this again?" Leon shrugged into Cloud, "I mean once the baby is born."

"Of course we will." Cloud buried his nose into Leon's scalp, and took a mental note of how good his hair smelt in this moment, "Things might not be exactly the same, but I promise we'll find time to be together, just the two of us."

Leon sighed as he turned onto his side, sliding his arms to hug his lover, "Good, you better keep your promise."

"Of course," Cloud kissed his forehead, "We're gonna have our hands full once our baby arrives, but I'm sure your dad would love to babysit for us once in a while."

"That man is not being left alone with my child, not under any circumstances," he groaned, imagining all the worst case scenarios that could occur.

The blonde laughed, "I'm sure he's not that bad. He brought you up and you're still in one piece, right?"

Scoffing the steely eyed one said, "Barely."

They heard a knocking at the door, but chose to ignore it. Cloud's mother was in and she could answer the door. Or Sora, he'd been making himself scarce the past few days for whatever reason. Cloud thought that perhaps his brother had a girlfriend or something that was making him act so suspiciously. He would have to remember to tease him about that later.

The door was knocked again, even louder and more insistent than the last round. Groaning Cloud once again kissed his lover's forehead and slipped out from under him, "I'll go get the door. My mum must be out the back or something."

Plodding down the stairs he was ready to jump whoever was creating all the racket that was disturbing his alone time with Leon. Roughly opening the door he was met with a short, stocky man with receding grey hair. The stranger grinned goofily and thrust his sweaty hand out.

"Hello the name's Palmer. I'm here to talk to a-" he fished a small notebook from his trouser pocket and read, "Mr. Squall Leonhart."

Scowling at the man the hairs on his neck raised. There was something fishy about this man, something screamed in his head that this guy was not to be trusted. His instincts were very rarely wrong.

"He's not here."

"Oh but he is. I have sources that know that this is where he is, in this very house. You must be the boyfriend-," he again referred to his notebook, "Mr. Cloud Strife."

Sources? There was only two types of people that used that sort of term. Spies or desperate, sleazy journalists hungry for a juicy story. Cloud figured from the look of this man, that the latter was the more likely outcome.

"Look if you don't get off my property I'll be forced to call the police," He went to shut the door but Palmer placed a hand firmly against the wood.

"Ah but, I know you don't want to do that. What if the authorities knew about your, um, _boyfriend_," He chuckled at his own little joke, "I know about Squall and his, um…man-gina, and that he is pregnant with _your_ child."

Cloud laughed mockingly although inside his stomach dropped in fear, "I don't know who these 'sources' are, but even if that were true, no one would believe you. So if you don't want to spend the next twenty-four hours in a nice, little cell I suggest you get off my porch right now."

Looking nervous with a twitch in his eye that cried out in frustration Palmer stepped away from the door, "Fine, if you're going to be that way that's fine. Next time I'll bring back-up. You'll regret this."

Nearly tripping over his own feet the lardy man stumbled away boisterously. Cloud slammed the door shut and held a hand to his head. This was really bad. Surely the man was bluffing, he looked like the kind of person people would avoid. Who was the so called source? When he found out, Cloud vowed to himself that that individual would suffer for the trouble they'd caused.

"Cloud?" Leon's feet creaked on the wooden stairs as he came to a stop, "Who was at the door."

"No one, just one of those annoying door-to-door salesmen," Knowing how fragile Leon had been feeling about everything Cloud decided to keep Palmer and his threats to himself. The last thing Leon needed was to be worried about his safety and wellbeing, "Come on, lets go back up and relax."

**- khff - khff - khff -**

Time seemed to be flying by so fast these days. It seemed to Cloud that he would blink and suddenly his boyfriend's stomach strained every so slightly more against his t-shirts. With roughly a month to go before the due date (at least, based on a normal female's pregnancy cycle) he was getting more anxious. Gaia knew how Leon was feeling, probably ten times more nervous than him. Although it was getting more difficult to gauge his emotions, as they swung from one end of the spectrum to the other. Even his mum had said that she was surprised at his boyfriend's mood swings, she herself maintaining a steady pulse of excitement throughout both of her pregnancies.

His blue eyes gazed across the table at the brunet, who was the current owner of a kilowatt smile. In a way it unnerved Cloud to see him this way; Leon _never_ smiled like that, not even when it was just the two of them. Seemed that the life inside him had some kind of profound affect that he himself could never provide. For a split second he envied their child, only for the fact that he wished that he could bring the same wonderful, warm smile on his lover's face.

Of course, the smile could have been from the mounting dishes of food being placed on the dining room table. It was Thanksgiving, and as always his mum had provided them with an amazing feast that would probably feed two, if not three families. Usually his grandpa Merlin would be joining them. However luck would have it that he had a trip that he insisted he could not miss. Cloud was relieved, as he didn't feel up to his grandpa's wild antics today. He just wanted to have a pleasant, peaceful Thanksgiving this year. With the baby arriving, they wouldn't be having a quiet Thanksgiving for years to come.

"Why have I never come here for Thanksgiving before?" Leon practically salivated as Grace placed the turkey at one end of the table.

Chuckling lightly, Grace began slicing up the turkey, "I'm glad you're looking forward to it. I hope you'll still feel the same way after you've tasted my cooking."

"If it tastes as good as it looks, I don't think we'll have a problem." He lifted his plate as she offered up a couple of slices of the meat.

"Cloud? Some turkey sweetie?" Snapping out of his thoughts he nodded and raised his plate towards her.

"Thanks, mum."

"I don't need to ask you if you want any turkey my dear boy?" She laughed as Sora nearly shoved the plate right in her face, "Careful, I don't want to drop anything on the floor!"

By the time she had sat down, the three boys had nearly filled their plates up completely, "Ah Sora, now don't go eating any of that yet. We've still got to say grace yet."

Shoving his bottom lip out, Sora and the others waited for Grace to prepare her own plate. Once she was done she motioned towards the steel eyed brunet, "Leon, since it's your first time with us, I'd love it if you'd say grace for us."

"Um," His smile faltered slightly. He had never been very comfortable with any kind of public speaking (even though this was just his boyfriend's family), but he didn't see any way of squirming his way out of this one, "Okay, I'll do it."

They all bowed their heads and clasped their hands, awaiting Leon's speech.

"We'd like to thank Gaia for this lovely meal before us," he paused awhile before continuing, "We thank Gaia for blessing us this year, and I want to thank her for giving me a boyfriend that quite frankly I don't deserve, and a healthy baby that will hopefully bring our families close together."

"Eww, gag-bag!" Sora make a faux vomiting noise, grasping his throat as he did so.

"Sora, enough!" The glare he received was enough to make him shuffle in his seat and murmur an apology, "Leon that was lovely. Now let's all tuck in!"

The doorbell rang followed by vicious knocking. Cloud rose from the table and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder, as he too tried to stand up, "No, I'll go see what's going on. Just enjoy your food, I'll be back in a second."

Cloud stomped towards the front door. Unless someone was dying, he was going to give hell to whoever was banging on the door. It was rude to keep thumping against a door like that, you ring the doorbell and wait for goodness sake!

Angrily pulling at the door he was ready to snap at the visitor. Instead he paled, as the sight of white vans lined down the street and a swarm of men and women with cameras and microphones were spread out across the lawn.

"I told you I'd be back. This time you'll have to spill the beans, you can't make us all go away," Palmer chortled, Dictaphone in hand, "So Mr Strife, can you tell us more about your partner and how he is the first man to become pregnant?"

He didn't know what to say, with all these arms reaching out towards him with microphones wiggling at his face. Palmer shoved at a couple, making sure he remained at the front of the group. They knew that it would be illegal to force their way into the house, but there was little he could do about them harassing him outside like this.

There was no way of warning Leon, no way of getting him out of harms way. Knowing what the media were like, he wouldn't be surprised if some hadn't sneaked round the back to try their luck there. Who'd leaked the info? Dr Kadowaki had sworn that as a doctor, patient confidentiality was something she was bound to keep through oath. Cloud's gut instincts told him that it couldn't be her. If she'd wanted to, she would have cashed in on this months ago. Then who would do this to them?

"Cloud, move out the way," he stared back at his mum, shocked at the look of pure anger on her face.

"Mum?" She must have heard the commotion and had came to try help. There was nothing that would stop these bottom-feeders though. They lived for the next big story.

"I said move son, I'll deal with this," She stroked his cheek as she stepped past him. He turned to look at her, even from behind she looked menacing. His mum was always so gentle and kind. She had always said that nobody messed with the Strife's. Now he knew why.

"What the hell is going on here? Get off my lawn before I call the cops on you all," Grace spoke in a calm yet powerful voice, which echoed through the crowd of journalists.

"I'm afraid we won't do that Missy. We want to see the freak, the boy carrying a baby!" Palmer swiped away beads of sweat from his forehead, his hand shaking with anticipation. All Cloud could wonder was how in this cold air could the man be sweating so profusely?

"I'm sorry for your disappointment, but the freak you are referring to is myself," She gleefully leaned into the microphones, so they could not miss her words.

"Lies won't get you anywhere. I have a source that informed me that-"

Cutting over him Grace raised her delicate hand, "I know, my son Sora is your so called 'source'. Honestly are you that desperate that you'll believe the ramblings of a fourteen year old boy?"

"I don't discriminate against age, I won't fall for your distraction tactics. Just let us see Mr Leonhart. I guarantee you'll be paid sweetly for your cooperation." The moist patches underneath Palmer's jacket underarms was growing as he tried to push his way past.

"Mr Palmer, I believe? You'll have to stop trying to shove by me, it isn't becoming for a grown man to try physically overpower a pregnant woman."

He jolted back staring down at the large bulge pressing against the front of her dress. All of a sudden the press seemed to lose their interest.

"'Woman gets pregnant', nice story Palmer!" One man scoffed as he ushered his camera crew away from the door.

"Typical Palmer, this is the last time we're trusting one of your supposed 'scoops'."

"Pregnant boy? Should've known it was some fabricated piece of shit!"

"W-w-wait! Please, I know there is a boy in there and he is pregnant! Come back!" Palmer pleaded, even trying to grab the arms of those leaving.

"I think it's time to give it up. My son has told me the whole thing, about how he called you up a couple of months ago with his little fairy tale. I'm sorry he's wasted your time, but he's been feeling a little left out since I've been preparing for the birth," She stroked her 'tummy', "It's a cry for attention, I'm just embarrassed that he's taken it this far. Sora, come apologise to this man."

Shuffling out with head hung down, he mumbled, "I'm sorry, I lied about everything. I just felt left out with the baby coming…"

An inhuman cry sprung out from Palmer's mouth, as he patted his wet eyes with his already soiled handkerchief, "You boy, have ruined my career! I had dreams of writing for Astro Physics Monthly, and now I'll never _ever_ reach my goal!"

Cloud wondered how writing gossip pieces could lead into space related journalism, but he was just relieved that his mum had quickly resolved the situation.

"Goodbye, Palmer. Happy Thanksgiving," She ushered her two sons back into the house and shut the door before the man could say anymore.

The tension in the atmosphere was palpable. Grace didn't even look at Sora as she spoke, "Go to your room Sora, you're grounded until further notice."

Tears welling up in his eyes, he ran past Cloud and made his way up the stairs. The sound of his thudding footsteps were followed by a resounding slam of his room door. Sighing Grace went over to the dining room table where Leon was sat motionless, his face white as a sheet.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head atop his she whispered, "I am so sorry for what my boy has done. I guess I'm to blame, I've been so preoccupied with helping you plan for the baby that I've maybe not paid enough attention to him."

"It's not your fault mum. Honest to god I could kick his ass right now!"

Pulling him into a hug she hushed him, "No Cloud, it's my job to discipline him, and I'll make sure he makes it up to you both," Grabbing Sora's plate, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed some clingfilm to place over it as she called through, "Now Leon, sweetie, I don't want you to stress whatsoever. Me and your mum and dad will make sure you are always safe, I promise you that," she returned and guided Cloud back to his seat, "Let's try enjoy some dinner before it goes cold, you need to keep nourished for the sake of the baby."

Cloud slowly picked away at his food, and couldn't help but keep looking over at his boyfriend. Leon was looking more like his old self: cold and detached. It worried him, he didn't want Leon to feel unsafe while he was vulnerable like this. He vowed to himself that he would never let Leon get into a situation like this ever again. He was caught off guard by Palmer, but that would never happen again. There had to be a way for him to prove himself, he didn't know how yet, but he would show Leon that he would never let him or their baby, get into danger again.

**- khff - khff - khff -**

_Poor guys, it's bad enough being pregnant never mind having people try to shove their nose where it isn't welcome (hmm this kinda relates to the recent revelation of Kate Middleton's pregnancy. She may be providing an heir to our British royalty, but she deserves to have a peaceful pregnancy like any other woman!). So we're getting nearer the due date! Just a month to go till the baby should arrive (if we go by dog years, that means it'll take me five months to get it written haha!). This chapter is dedicated to Sir Shirkin, who recently asked me when I was gonna update this bad boy! So if you want to thank anyone for this update, thank him! I really hope that this chapter met your expectations. Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed/favourited this story so far, it always means a lot to me._

_I have major university deadlines to work to so I may not have time to write for a little while (I will try to fit it in though). So if I don't get this updated in time, I wish everyone reading this a merry Christmas, or happy Hannukah depending on your religion. And happy holidays to everyone else! Xxx (of course, if you're reading this after Christmas of 2012, please ignore this message XD)_


End file.
